


Perks of Being on Earth

by CinMan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bickering, Eddie as cat, Fanart, Love, Might get explicit but cute as aa standalone, Other, Venom teasing Eddie, snuggles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinMan/pseuds/CinMan
Summary: Perks: Eddie. Food. Sex. Cats. Anime.Venom and Eddie have a conversation about eating people directly after the scene where Venom eats Mrs Chens burglar. The conversation gets a passionate.Read the Russian translation here





	1. Annoyed and Scared

_Shit. You... we weren’t supposed to eat that guy!_ Eddie internally battles the immense guilt and dilemma of eating a man’s head in public.

 **He was a bad guy and you said I could eat him.** Venom argues, a little shocked by Eddies anger. Eddie walks furiously toward their new apartment, having no desire to return to the old one where they had left a trail of bodies six months ago.

“NO!” Eddie says aloud. He gains a few suspicious glares from people then resorts back to speaking in his head.

_We were only threatening him! Don’t put this on me! How do you think Mrs Chen feels about mopping blood off the floor tonight?_

**Better than giving away her hard earned money to an asshole. You’re overreacting.**

_Overreacting! He might have children or a wife_

**Or a husband**

_Don’t interrupt me. You’re the asshole._ Eddie makes several frustrated expressions in public like a lunatic.

Eddie takes the stairs to their apartment and slams the door shut as if Venom was a third person or aware of human acts of frustration.

He makes his way to the fridge and gladly welcomes the silence from his flatmate. He grabs a takeout box and quickly stuffs his mouth with cold food on his favourite couch. Especially since he won’t be going back to his favourite grocery shop anytime soon.

 **Eddie?** His symbiote's voice vibrates through him.

“What?” Eddie bites out loud, because he likes to audibly hear one half of their conversations.

 **I’m sorry Eddie**. Eddie sticks his fork into the chow mien and sets it on the table. He then pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling the ghost of a headache coming on. He also believes it would be stupid to mourn some assholes death. He forgives more so to forget.

“Just ask me next time" Venom gives him a pleased sensation. Clearly happy with Eddies response.

“And don’t kiss me without my permission” Eddie adds while resettling into the couch with the takeout box.

**Anne lied. It was half her idea.**

Eddie stops mid bite, takes a pause and then eats the food off his fork. _Why would Anne want to kiss him. Does she still have feelings?_

 **Yes. Although she only kissed you because I gave her the idea.** Venom answers Eddies trail of thought, which Eddie might have to teach them to ignore.

“Why would you do that?” Eddie exclaims, sounding incredulous.

**I saw the interaction occurring between two humans from the car when she was taking us to that horrible hospital place. And I found it fascinating.**

“And you thought to try it with me!” Eddie exclaims, his fork almost flying out of his hand. He feels that headache coming back on.

 **Why? You’ve done that with Anne a number of times**.

“That’s different!”

 **How?** Venom questions and is completely aware that Eddie does not want to partake in this conversation.

“When two people love each other, and are consenting adults, then they can do all that but we can’t” _because you’re not a human, or a woman or in love with me._

 **I do love you**. Venom isn’t shy of expressing feelings. Eddie knows that from the beginning but it has always been an intangible and insignificant part of their bond. Never had it been so alarming, and Eddie is very alarmed by this statement. He tries to explain why this isn’t an option for them.

“You can’t be saying you kissed me because you loved me. You barely knew me for two days back then, Romeo!”

**So it would be unacceptable then but it is acceptable now because we have been Venom for much longer.**

“That. Is. Not. What. I. Meant.” Venom sneers at Eddie after hearing that. The truth is Venom knows Eddie isn’t giving them a chance because his society wouldn’t understand it. Eddie does love them though, Venom can feel it.

**Why can’t I kiss you then? You are mine.**

“Yeah not romantically” Eddie says and Venom gasps.

**I don’t like these human rules. It doesn’t make sense. You are cruel Eddie. I want to kiss you. Let me kiss you again.**

“Jesus Christ! Are you listening to yourself?" It’s too late, Venom has formed his larger head, clear as day in front of Eddie in matter of seconds. Their familiar dark glossy skin, big opulent eyes that reflect warm hues off the lamp to their right, and his jarring, toothy, and shark-like grin, greets him. Eddie can’t even begin to understand the complications of kissing the alien.

 **“Stop making that face, you aren’t easy on my eyes either”** When venom speaks, their voice is even more intense than the internal voice. Although it leaves the similar chilling effect on Eddie’s sensory system.

“I...” the words get caught in Eddies mouth. _Am I nervous? I can’t be nervous. ___

____

“People consider me to be very attractive Shithead" he continues as the conversation diverts from the morality of kissing his symbiote to him defending his looks to his symbiote.

____

**“Yeah right? The key word being 'people' in that sentence"** Venom teases, and maybe flirts.

____

“You’re the one who looks like a piranha” Eddie responds in his usual classy manner.

____

**“I'm still waiting for my kiss”** Venom talks, and Eddie watches the head bob as its tendrils flow like calming waves into his abdomen. He hadn’t seen the symbiote face to face in months.

____

“Why are you so damned persistent over this?” Eddie half whines.

____

**"Because I want to do what humans do for their loved ones"** Eddie is strangely embarrassed by this and cheats eye contact with the lamp. Looking away and playing with the plastic fork in his hand. He sinks back into the couch but his Symbiote only comes closer.

____

“But you’re not human and this... is strange" Eddie barely whispers. His voice cracking as he does because the idea of forming a deeper relationship with the symbiote scares him.

____

**It do not see anything unnatural in our kiss. Your cowardly attempts to deny your own desires are strange. You care too much about what other’s will think. All human’s are the same. I thought you were different.**

____

Eddie blinks. Hes not sure whether he hears that or feels its but looking back at Venom, he feels hurt. Venoms eyes are drooping somewhat like rain drops. Their mouth is curled and they almost glares at Eddie. Although, it seems less threatening and rather adorable. The thought is clearly a miscalculation on his part because Venom catches onto his train of thoughts instantly. _-I didn’t mean that._ He assures his other half.

____

Venom eyes regain their shape and they grin back at Eddie. “ **Liar"** Venom says to Eddie, more along the lines of stating than accusing.

____

“Fine.” Eddie says and Venom moves out of his way when he sets the food on the table.

____

He reclines back, and pulls at Venoms tendrils, they feel like rubber pipes. Venom's eyes widen. When they’re inches away, Venom can smell the soy sauce on Eddie’s breath and taste the blood in his viens. Not that Venom would ever eat Eddie even if he does smell delicious, mainly because they loves him. Also, they know it is bad to eat good people, and Eddie is a good person, the best person.

____

“I can hear you thinking Idiot. You need to play it cool" Eddie smiles, shaking his head, he wipes his gruff beard with his hand and focuses on the task at hand.

____

“Close your mouth” Vemon does as told, Eddie leans in, he closes his eyes and Venom watches him. He quickly leaves a kiss on the hard tissue on Venom’s mouth and sits back expectantly waiting for a response. Venom likes the kiss but it’s not enough. **Eddie is so erotic even if he is ugly.**

____

“Oi! I can still hear you and that’s all you’re getting" Eddie makes his effort to retrieve his food but tendrils from his shoulders attach itself onto the couch.

____

**“My turn"** Venom pushes a tendril at Eddies chin and lifts his face up for their pleasure, for Eddie looks good from that angle. Perks of being on Earth.

____

Venom’s lips try and mimic what Anne had taught them. Venom quickly manipulates the flesh on Eddies mouth in smooth motions and then curls a tendril into Eddies hair and pulls roughly. It causes a moan to escape out of Eddie and Venom vibrates with pleasure. When Venom pushes the tip of their tongue into Eddies mouth through sealed lips, Venom can hear Eddies internal monologue to pull away, so Venom gently caresses Eddies ears with a strong tendrils in calming motions. Eddie opens his mouth and pushes his tongue out too. Embracing the symbiote's desire for a deeper kiss.

____

When Venom pushes their tongue past Eddies, Eddie holds his breath and breathes out of his nose. He tries not to choke. _Venom_. Eddie pleads internally, and the tongue recoils back, swiping slick against Eddies tongue and lips and Venom pulls back, a glistening line of saliva connects them. Breaking just after Eddie opens his eyes.

____

The tendril on Eddies hair loosens. Eddie doesn’t know when he gained freedom from being bounded to the couch but the tendrils aren’t there anymore. Neither are they toying with his ears. Eddie breathes, heavy and horny. Venom stretches into a smile again, clearly happy.

____

**"You look like you enjoyed that"** Venom says.

____

“Shut up" Eddie wipes the saliva off his mouth. Venoms salty taste lingers in his mouth.

____

Venom’s head leans in and sort of snuggles into Eddies shoulder. Eddie reaches up and pets it there, the sensation vibrates through him.

____

“Happy? Let’s go sleep" Eddie says but doesn’t make an effort to move. Enjoying the feeling of Venom’s exterior skin against the pads of his fingers as he strokes down the back of Venom’s head.

____

**"But who’s going to take care of this?"** And Eddie groans way too loudly when a large tendril strokes the tight fabric on his crotch. _Fuck_. He thinks and Venom grins.

____

 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me. ](http://pleasegoawaypotato.tumblr.com)  
>  Ps: Just realized I just left every monsterfuxker with blue balls or the equivalent, so yes Ima add another chapter.


	2. Scared and Horny

There are no handbooks or guides for coexisting with an alien Symbiote, but there is one for living a fulfilling life, but Eddie Brock had abandoned that a long time ago. Sitting on his couch, with his hardening dick is definitely a wake up call that he needs a girlfriend.

“ **No you don’t”** Venom says in front of him, then opens his mouth large, like a yawning lion and rushes towards Eddie. Eddie screams and brackets his hands infront of his face but the Symbiote just sinks his teeth into him painlessly and blends into Eddie.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Eddie screams when the panic of being eaten fizzles, even if his stomach clenches with a little fear.

**Hehehe A magic trick.**

“A magic trick!”

**No an optical illusion**

“An optical illusion!”

**Stop repeating me. Look your dick didn't mind that.**

“I think my dick was scared" Eddie reasons looking down at his pants.

**No you’re just a freaky bitch.**

“Venom, you need a filter" Eddie points out still concentrating on his junk, debating whether he should proceed when his dearest Symbiote is still interacting with him. Although, time and six months of pure sexual frustration courses through him, and he makes his decision.

Venom senses that thought, two tendrils from either side of his hips come into his view. They move with grace as they untangle the belt on his jeans. The hook pops out, then they pull at the ends of the belt through the loops. Swiftly, each button on his jeans pops open when the tendrils push them through. The other one, pulls his zip down in a fast motion.

 **Are you horny or scared?** Venom asks, genuinely worried while it tries to decipher the languid feeling in Eddies lower region. Eddie’s briefs are a dark grey, and his cock stays hiden under his jeans.

“Both"

 **I won’t hurt you**. The tendrils go back into his sides.

 **Why don’t you... what do you human’s say? Rub one out? For us**.

Eddie lifts his hips off the couch and pushes his jeans with his briefs to his knees. His thighs bulge as he sits back down. His cock is a rosy pink and the head is thicker, in the shape of a small peach. It’s not very interesting to look at for Eddie as it rests lamely on his thigh. He can feel Venom’s curiosity perking up inside him. He reaches over with his bracelet decorated left hand and palms himself. His cock jerks awake with it.

**Need help?**

“No. No more touching.” Eddie says. Venom doesn’t mind because he has other plans.

Eddie spits into his palm and grips the bottom of his cock, his hand nuzzled into his hair. He leans back and closes his eyes. Finding a picture of Anne on her knees. He slowly begins jerking.

 **Stop living in your unreal fantasies Eddie**.

“Shhh" Eddie says he moves his hand. Venom is annoyed, for Eddie to think of someone else when they’re supposed to be doing this together.

 **Sweetheart**. He begins. **She never gave it to you how you like it.** Venom interrupts and Eddie goes on about with his handjob.

“Yeah how would I like it?” Eddie says with curiosity.

Venom makes a fantasy of his own. Where Eddie is wrapped in his thin tendrils like ropes engulfing Eddies arms, waist, neck, his thighs to his ankles so his legs are spread out. His arms bounded tight to his back and crushed by his torso onto the mattress. His legs lewd and knees bent. His cock wrapped in a thin tendril, stopping his release. Venom shows the image to Eddie. And Eddie mouth falls open, humiliated and extremely turned on. The image moves in his mind. Eddie’s restraints forming a rope that reach onto the ceiling and pull him up as if he were a mere rag doll. Feeling his stomach flip, Venom shows him a need of their own where, Venom pushes inside him. Nothing subtle in the way Eddie’s asshole swells around the pitch black tentacle slowing fucking him deep and sweetly while Eddie is screaming for more.

Eddie quickly opens his eyes. His body is taut like a bow, ready to shoot. His mouth almost water at the sight but Venom senses fear and stops the image.

“Fuck" Eddie grips his cock at the base, not wanting to release so quickly. Venom keeps his tendrils off for Eddie, they try to read Eddies thoughts, but everything is clouded by one strong desire to come.

**Did you like that?**

“It was... abit to much. Yeah?” Eddie gritted out of his teeth. Trying to get the image of his out of his head.

**Okay. Less next time. Eddie, let yourself come. Don’t be ashamed that you’re a slut, now.**

“Where the Fuck are you learning this from?” Eddie spits out. Hand still on his cock. Now hard and leaking.

**From you. You like being called a slut don’t you?**

"No" Eddie groans.

**Whatever Sweetheart, move your hand, I want to taste you tonight.**

“Fuck, Venom” Eddie begins pulling at his cock. Sliding lower into the couch and knowing fully aware how wrecked he looks. His cock looks redder, and full. His pleasure twists inside him, building up like a tide.

He comes then, and makes sure he collects it all in his hand.

 **Now eat**. Venom is keen with excitement. Eddie looks at the almost translucent mess in his hands. He can’t believe he’s doing this, but Venom has been so well behaved.

He brings his hand to his mouth and licks the long stripe of cum on his palm, tasting the salty and foreign flavour in his mouth.

 **That’s right. Clean it all off. You taste so good Eddie**. Eddie’s dick twitches. He sucks his index finger into his hot mouth, and then the rest, one by one.

 **Mmm better than chocolate.** Venom says and Eddie scoffs.

“This can’t be happening.” Eddie says as he is wiping his hand on shirt.

**Still in denial?**

“I’m sorry if I’m shocked, I’ve never thought about having sex with an alien before" Eddie says, still tense about the act.

 **You’re such a Pussy**. Venom says the last word in a singsong way.

“Oh fuck off! Parasite” Eddie says, with no harshness in his voice. At least that wasn’t real, he thinks to himself. As he lands on his feet, just when he was about to bend down to pull his pants up. Venom spins him around from the shoulders, tentacles buckle his knees. Eddie finds his knees on the couch. Butt naked and heart beating erratically in his chest. His pants have been removed in the process of losing his balance. Eddie braces himself with both hands flat against the wall behind the couch.

He’s more than ready to give Venom a lecture on boundaries when a shadow on his right grows. The lamp illuminated the growing Symbiote's shape, forming from his calves. The shape is much bigger than Eddies body but there’s no pressure on his legs, like a balloon it expands into the shape of Venom’s form from the thigh up. Eddie’s attention whips back in front of him when a large black hand moves past his head and places itself above to his right one, and another above his left hand. The arm is wide in mass and blocks Eddies view from their shadow. So Venom lowers it and grasps Eddie’s smaller waist.

Eddie watches the shadow again, watching Venoms tongue roll out, and head bob down, shaping a hunch on Venom.

Venom is so close, and fits his body against Eddie’s, slick and rubbery at the same time. But as hard as the wall against his hand. The torso Venom takes is packed with boundless muscles and shape, but one particular detail rouses a yelp out of Eddie. Venom pushes a thick replica of a cock between his ass.

While it feels like a slow and torturous experience, it happens between a matter of seconds.

 **"Does that feel real to you? Huh Eddie?"** Eddie groans as the dicks length rubs against his entrance. This was his doing. He knew that but he didn’t care anymore. He wanted someone to fuck his brains out.

“Uh yeah. Yup. That feels real.” Eddie says as he looks at Venom’s head on his shoulder. Close and tangible again. Venom’s eyes watch him, Eddie knows he’s more than just a parasite, that Venom is trying his best to convince him of that. Eddie feels more than grateful for his Symbiote. He reaches his head a little higher and plants a kiss in between Venom’s eyes.

“Mine” he says. Venoms hand without fingernails, tightens around Eddie. Gleaming with happiness

 **"Horny or Scared?"** Venom says as he covers Eddie's hand on the wall with his own. They both watch the black hand cover the pale flesh like an eclipse. Eddie's fingers barely visible between Venom’s grasp.

"Horny" Eddie says. Pushing his ass against Venom’s hardness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Here is my shitty fanart I had to post on my other account. It's nsfw, Eddie x Venom](https://thouartisshite.tumblr.com) .


	3. Horny and Happy

The symbiote has no need for sexual relationships, but that was before this. Before he had Eddie panting and squirming in his hold. Eddie's heart beats loud in their ears. His skin is hot and stimulated like a live wire. The desire is so deep rooted and natural to humans that Venom wants it as badly as the host.

  
He likes making Eddie feel this. Eddie feels alive, even more than when he is fighting criminals. Love is so simple. The symbiote thinks, he aches for it himself.

“C’mon Venom" Eddie says. The Symbiote snaps out of trance. He brings a tendril in front and wraps it tightly on the base of Eddie’s cock, stopping his release, causing Eddie to whine. He makes no effort to stop Venom, always more than happy to let his partners dominate sexually. And he’s afraid, that if tells Venom it’s too much, he might stop.

Venom is careful, he has to be because Eddie asks that of him. He uses the lubricant, to cover his thin tendrils before entering his partner. The reaction Eddie gives is so pleasant, that Venom giggles.

“I can take more. Please.” Venom enlarges the pencil thin tendril until it’s as thick as one of his thick fingers. Venom is painfully slow and Eddie pushes back into the thrusts. The sound is extremely lewd and Venom breathes heavily on his back.

 **Be patient.** Venom says.

When the thickness grows, and Eddie is properly stretched, he reaches down to touch himself despite the hold on his cock. Venom sneers and Eddies hands are instantly bounded to the wall in front.

“Fuck” Eddie groans. Venom pays him no attention. Two tendrils reach up to tease the flesh on Eddies nipples. Extremely sensitive to the touch, Eddie moans. His head falling on the wall. The tendril moves out his asshole.

 **"Do you want it Eddie"** Venom asks mocking. His cock rubbing against Eddie's sensitive opening. 

"Yes. Yes. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Eddie can't help the list of profanities coming out of his mouth.

Then he stretches incredibly open around Venom’s tip.  
  
Venom watches intensively, not wanting to miss a moment of Eddies complicated passion. Eddie groans, his eyes water but the Symbiote doesn’t let him feel the pain at his entrance, the symbiote heals and enters until the fist thick cock is seat inside him. When the symbiote moves, Eddie’s hands fist on the wall. Tears fall from his eyes and his cock is painfully wanting release. Burning for it.

The thrusts start slow, so long that a minute passes by with Venom only thrusting twice.

 **"Eddie"**  Venom moans. " **Eddie, you’re perfect."**

But the thrusts get faster, until it fucks into him every second. Eddie sobs, and moans, his face a mess from the crying. He feels no shame for it, he knows Venom knows what he wants and that he never has to hide who he is with them.

Venoms cock continuously brushes against his prostate, making Eddie scream with pleasure. He feels a wet hold on his neck. Only realizing after that it’s Venoms tongue, pulling his head back up. The tight hold on his cock releases. And Eddie cums, with his hand bound to the wall, his nipples being twisted and pulled, his neck grasped by a tongue and his ass being fucked by an aliens large cock.

**"That's it. Eddie."**

His cock releases thick spurts of cum. Eddie is too fucked out to notice venom collecting it in his tendril, as the tendril strokes him through his release.

When Eddie is free from the hold on the wall, Eddie doesn’t move. His head is resting on the sofa lazily. Venom spins him around easily. Eddie looks up at him, completely broken but smiling.

“Wow.” He says, barely audible and voice scratchy. Venom leans in and pushes his tongue down Eddies swollen lips, Eddie drinks his own cum. This is becoming a bad habit.

 **“I love you”** Venom says, pulling away. Venom does not hide his jarring teeth and monstrous tongue, but Eddie does not mind. Knowing if Venom can accept him as he is, then so can he. After all, neither of them were any less than monsters.

Venom is taking a long look at Eddie, expecting a response. Disappointed, Venom shoots back inside his host like smoke into a vent. Eddie sits completely naked and tired in his living room. He’s too tired to go to bed so he puts his head to rest on the couch. Not very surprised to see a tentacle like shape reach into the room and drag his blanket across the floor. Venom covers him with it as Eddie’s vision blurs and he falls into sleep.

“I love you too" Eddie says, completely unaware. Venom feels that, deep and natural, just like desire, but stronger, love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like a corny epilogue. Based off my art that you can find [here](http://pleasegoawaypotato.tumblr.com/post/180195221760/for-that-fanfiction)  
> .

Eddie may have accidentally indulged in some Anime recently. It was harmless, Venom enjoyed it too. Especially those which were explicitly violent and bloody. Venom wasn’t familiar with entertainment that humans were accustomed to. As time passed Venom grew more curious.

Yesterday, he had eaten a cat. Eddie had become incredibly angry at him for that. Therefore, Venom will refrain from eating cats. It seemed strange to domesticate cats to Venom. They belonged in the wild, but humans cared for the less intelligent life forms on this planet. As venom cared for Eddie. Venom figured Cat’s and Anime were important for human consumption of entertainment during leisure. Astonishingly, they had combined the two. Venom watched Television as Eddie typed on his laptop. A cute girl with cat ears and a tail. It was an advertisement, in a language neither Eddie nor him understood. Venom was most definitely curious.

A few days later, Eddie was brushing his teeth at night. To Venom Hygiene was a waste of time so they were bored. When Eddie leaned down to spit. Two black ears popped on top of Eddie’s head. Eddie looked up into the mirror and froze.

“What the fuck are those?" He knew what they were, he just didn’t understand why. He moved back and with a hand prodded the pair of ears. It only stuck back out every time Eddie covered them. They almost felt like real fur and tickled his hands.

“Venom?” Eddie asked, annoyed by Venom’s ominous silence.

Eddie wiped his mouth. And felt his pants lower with intrusion, turning around, he saw the longest black tail he’d ever seen, placed on his tailbone. He thought he looked like the biggest idiot in the world.

 **Cute**  Venom vibrated through him.

“What?! Get rid of it!” When Venom didn’t comply, Eddie just groaned.

 **Say Meow. Eddie!** Venom teases.

“No” Eddie grumbles. Starring at himself in the mirror, in disbelief and embarrassment, the glare directed for the symbiote.

 **Fine then you’re going to around the city like this**. Venom threatens.

“Meow" Eddie said, reluctantly through gritted teeth. Not to his surprise, Venom doesn’t remove the ears and tail.

It is one in the morning, Eddie really does not have time for Venom’s shenanigans. So when a yawn spills out of his mouth, he turns to leave. Quite hilariously, his tail knocks off his deodorant and shaving kit off the sink. Eddie freezes and groans at the mess. Ignoring the situation completely now. He’s too tired to do otherwise.

He drags himself to his bed, removing his shirt and pants, his black underwear remaining, he flops straight onto his tummy on the bed. His tail pokes out above his bottom and the ears remain.

When Eddie wakes up, they’re gone. Although Venom did take a few pictures for Anne that Eddie might have trouble explaining later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fanart](http://pleasegoawaypotato.tumblr.com/post/180195221760/for-that-fanfiction)  
> .  
> [Follow my main tumblr if you like. ](http://pleasegoawaypotato.tumblr.com)  
>  Otherwise. Yeah I know my writing gets worse but you guys are still reading and I appreciate your love for these two. Also. Please leave kudos (only if you've liked it of course).


End file.
